


Strength and Will

by HeidiErickson (orphan_account)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 6 years and 1 month ago I posted this on FFnet, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, lots of Frodo/Sam feels, mah heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeidiErickson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you can’t find a way…no one will.” Galadriel murmured to Frodo.</p><p>"And so I must." Frodo rose with determination and marched on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Will

**Author's Note:**

> 6 years and 1 month ago, I published my first fan fiction. I was newly 17 years old. And I was completely in love with Frodo Baggins and the LOTR books and movies.
> 
> And I still am, LOL. :-D Anyway, in "celebration" of this fic's belated 6th birthday, I thought I would post a copy of it on here. The original is on FFnet under the same title and pen name. :-)

Frodo didn’t know where to go. It was as if he was lost.

Actually…he was lost. He looked up at the cold, dark, dank walls of the cave.

He had been betrayed. He should’ve seen it coming. But he deserved it, didn’t he? After all, he’d betrayed Sam first. His best friend, the one who’s been behind him the whole time, the one who’d faithfully stuck by his side. And Frodo said, _“Go home, Sam.”_

_Go home._

Frodo swallowed hard, blinking back his tears. He was blind, and Sam had tried to help him see. But Frodo wouldn’t listen. He’d been so stubborn, believing that…believing that…

He jumped, hearing a hollow screech. The screech of warning, the screech of _danger_. His heart pounding, Frodo ran, stumbling over the crevices and grooves on the cave floor. Only one thing was on his mind: _run. Be safe. Follow your quest._

After a brief encounter with the villainous Gollum, curse his very name, and a tangle in the thick, sticky webs of _her_ traps, Frodo stumbled out into a bright opening. Gollum attacked him, they struggled, and then Gollum piteously begged to be spared.

The _precious_ made him do it, he said. The _precious_.

And once again, Frodo had been duped. He still thought Gollum had a chance. Gollum may still have Sméagol in him.

 _Fool!_ Frodo wiped his eyes. He was right. Sam was right. He was a stinker, a slinker, and he couldn’t be changed at all.

Frodo had revealed his quest fully to Gollum: destroy the Ring. Of course, that didn’t bode well with the miserable creature, and once again he’d tried to throttle Frodo. Thank Eru there was a gorge below, and Frodo had just enough strength left to shove him off.

Despairing, weak, and remorseful, Frodo stumbled along the sharp walls. He’d stumbled. _“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry.”_ He whispered brokenly. He needed Sam. He needed his faithful companion, his _brother_.

The beautiful lady Galadriel then came forward. Frodo found himself on the grassy grounds of the forest of Lothlorien. She smiled. She held out her hand.

 _“If you can’t find a way…no one will.”_ She’d murmured.

The very words spurred Frodo on. He grasped the last bits of his strength and rose. And he went forward with a determined glower in his deep blue eyes.

He needed Sam. He needed Aragorn. He needed Merry and Pippin. He needed Bilbo.

But he knew there was something he needed the most.

Freedom on Middle-Earth.

And he, the Ring-bearer, was the only one who could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?? Comments?? Questions?? Feel free to leave feedback; I would love to hear from you!! :-)


End file.
